


Saturday Morning

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No real plot: I just wanted tired boys wandering about in their pyjamas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning

"You know, you could get your own pyjamas." Combeferre said reasonably, regarding Courfeyrac with raised eyebrows. "You like my pyjamas. You could just get your own. That aren’t slightly long in the leg and are too big for you around the middle."

"Your pyjamas are nerdy." Courfeyrac said bluntly. 

"Courfeyrac, you are wearing them." Combeferre liked flannel pyjamas. They were comfortable, warm, and he could move freely around the apartment in them. Since they’d started sleeping together, Courfeyrac had a tendency to pick out Combeferre’s pyjamas and pilfer them for wear on days they had no classes.

"Yeah, because no one sees me in the store spending money on nerd pyjamas."

"Your logic is sound." Combeferre drawled, sarcastic, and Courfeyrac shrugged, pouring coffee into their respective mugs.

”Morning.” Both looked up to see Grantaire. He wore an old t-shirt that was three or four sizes too big, greying, and spattered in places with old paint stains. His pyjama bottoms were the right size, but were mismatched and similarly paint-splattered. 

A cigarette hung from his lips, and he took a sip from a mug that proclaimed “ ** _THIS IS_   _VODKA_** _"_ in black lettering before saying, “Refill?” Courfeyrac nodded, holding out the jug and pouring Grantaire a mug. 

"How long have you been up?"

"Few hours. Just watched TV." Grantaire said quietly, settling at the kitchen counter. "Didn’t realize he slept in."

"On Saturdays, he takes a lot of sleep." Combeferre said quietly. "Repaying that week-long sleep debt."

"Especially after hot sex with artists, I guess." Courfeyrac said.

"That too." Combeferre agreed, and Grantaire chuckled a little.

"Mmmf." Enjolras wandered into the room, clumsily tying his hair back with a black tie. He wore only a pair of boxers, despite the morning chill.

"Coffee?" Courfeyrac offered.

"Food." Enjolras decided, going to the fridge and taking out eggs. "Food?"

"Bacon as well as eggs, please." Combeferre said, and Enjolras inclined his head. Grantaire was grinning as he watched the other man pour oil into a pan on the hob, taking a drag from his own cigarette. 

"We should get you an apron. Frilly one." Grantaire said, and he moved forwards, pressing his body against Enjolras’ back and reaching around him to crack open an egg and drop it into the pan to sizzle, the yolk unbroken. 

"That’s an idea." Enjolras said lightly, lips quirking. "In your apartment, I’ll just wear nothing."

"I like that idea more." Grantaire allowed, pressing a kiss to the back of Enjolras’ neck before pulling back again, taking mushrooms and dicing them into pieces.

"Do you eat mushrooms at breakfast?" Courfeyrac asked, peering at him with interest.

"Yeah, why not?" 

"Do some for me?" Grantaire chuckled a little, moving to grab another handful of mushrooms from the punnet. Grantaire pulled Enjolras into a kiss once he’d dropped the mushrooms into the pan to cook, and Enjolras grinned against the other man’s lips when he pulled away. 

"This is too cute for 10AM." Courfeyrac complained. Combeferre grabbed him by the hip, pulling him half into his own lap and drawing a delighted sound from the darker-haired man. "Never mind." Courfeyrac said, pressing his forehead against Combeferre’s neck, and the med student grinned, pleased. 

"So, Enjolras. How was the devirg-"

"No." Enjolras said cleanly, cutting Courfeyrac off. Courfeyrac opened his mouth to say something more, but Combeferre grabbed at his ass to shut him up, drawing a yelp from him but no words. 

"Do that again, I dare you." Courfeyrac told the other man, but despite the wording, his tone was eager.

"When Enjolras and Grantaire go away, I  _will_.”

"Subtle hint, Combeferre." Grantaire said, and Combeferre merely shrugged. 

"He makes a good point though." Grantaire let his hands move over Enjolras’ stomach, down over his thighs. "I would  _really_  like to eat breakfast in bed.”

"Sounds good." Enjolras murmured, leaning back into the other’s touch. "Let’s do that."


End file.
